bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 1
The first series of Cosgrove Hall's version of Bill and Ben began filming in 2000 and started airing on television on the 4th January 2001. John Thomson narrated all twenty-six episodes. Episodes Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Gnome * Scamper * Rose * Pry * Whimsy * Thistle * Whoops * Boo * Ketchup * Tad * The man who works in the garden (shadow and does not speak) * The children from the house (mentioned) * The children from next door (mentioned) * The spectacle thief (mentioned) * Williby (mentioned) Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Boo and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed, Scamper, Rose, Pry, Whimsy and Thistle Stock Footage Used * Sticky Problems - The Tortoise and the Pots + Go Fly A Kite * In Search Of Lettuce - The Tortoise and the Pots * The Big Time Band - The Tortoise and the Pots * One of Our Spiders is Missing - Phwoooar * Around & Around - One of Our Spiders is Missing * The Big Sleep - The Tortoise and the Pots, Go Fly A Kite, A Piece Of Sky, The Big Time Band, A Picture For Slowcoach + Treasure Garden * Ben Has A Visitor - The Tortoise and the Pots * A Night To Remember '- In Search Of Lettuce, The Big Time Band, Here Comes The Sun, Around & Around + Weed Sees The World * '''A Picture For Slowcoach '- The Tortoise and the Pots, A Piece Of Sky * 'Treasure Garden '- The Tortoise and the Pots, The Hottest Day, The Big Time Band, One of Our Spiders is Missing + A Picture For Slowcoach * 'The Jumping Jar '- The Tortoise and the Pots, Sticky Problems, In Search Of Lettuce, Around & Around, The Big Sleep + Weed Sees The World * 'The Great Worm Hunt '- The Tortoise and the Pots, In Search Of Lettuce, One of Our Spiders is Missing, A Picture For Slowcoach, Treasure Garden + Weed Sees The World * 'The Singing Cobwebs '- A Piece Of Sky, In Search Of Lettuce, The Big Time Band + Phwoooar * 'Game For A Laugh '- The Tortoise and the Pots, Go Fly A Kite, One of Our Spiders is Missing, Around & Around + Treasure Garden * 'Tears Before Bedtime '- The Tortoise and the Pots, Go Fly A Kite, A Piece Of Sky, Sticky Problems, One of Our Spiders is Missing, Phwoooar, Around & Around + Weed Sees The World * 'Two New Flowerpot Men '- The Snow Castle * 'The Shiny Man '- The Snow Castle + Two New Flowerpot Men Behind The Scenes Crew * '''Music: Paul Taylor * Series Designer & Art Director: '''Bridget Appleby * '''Set Illustrators: '''Mark Stacey and Max Doig * '''Storyboard Artists: '''Chris Fenna (episodes 1, 4, 6, 8-9, 14), Jonathan Webb (episode 2), Karen Heywood (episode 3), Vince James (episodes 5, 7, 10-13, 15-26) and Dave Cowdrey (episodes 13, 18-22, 24-26) * '''Set Makers: Jeff Spain, Rick Kent and Richard Sykes * '''Prop Makers: '''Russell Hicks (episodes 1-9, 11, 14, 23), Lucy Burscough (episodes 1-23), Debbie Tingle (episodes 10, 12-13, 15-22), Samantha Hanks (episodes 20-22, 24-26), Rowena Golton (episodes 24-26) and Matthew Milburn (episode 26) * '''Production Manager: '''Karen Dudley * '''Production Assistants: '''Ann Greenhalgh (episodes 1-23) and Hilary Downs (24-26) * '''Production Accountant: '''Sarah Ulyatt * '''Senior Animator: '''Matt Palmer (episodes 1-11, 14, 23) * '''Animators: '''Duncan Kinnaird (episodes 1-15, 17-26), Rob Skrzynski, Timon Dowdeswell (episodes 1-4, 6-7, 9-10, 14, 23), Austin Charlesworth (episodes 1, 3-26), Monica McCartney (episodes 3 and 6), Alison Evans (episodes 3, 8 and 11), Chris Tootell (episodes 4-6, 10, 12, 14, 21-22), Tony Farquhar-Smith (episodes 4-5 and 7), Lucy Gell (episode 6), Brian Demoskoff (episode 8), Lisa Jane-Grey (episodes 9, 12, 15, 17 and 22), Tina Klemmensen (episodes 9 and 12), Russell Hicks (episodes 10, 12-13, 15-22, 24-26), Phil Dale (episodes 12 and 16), Anthony Darlington (episodes 13, 15-22), Rob Alexander (episodes 16 and 17), Andy Joule (episode 21), Lisa Goddard (episode 22, 24-26) and Phil Gray (episode 22) * '''Director of Photography: '''John Duffy * '''Camera Assistants: '''Paul Shacklady and Christophe Leignel * '''Assistant Studio Director: '''Duncan Kinnaird (episodes 12 and 16) * '''Director: '''Tim Collings * '''Assistant Producer: '''Debbie Peers * '''Producer: '''Francis Vose * '''Executive Producers: '''Theresa Plummer-Andrews and Neil Benedict Fans' Favourite Episodes What is your favourite Bill and Ben episode from series one? The Tortoise and the Pots Go Fly A Kite A Piece Of Sky The Hottest Day Litterhog Sticky Problems In Search Of Lettuce The Big Time Band One of Our Spiders is Missing Here Comes The Sun Phwoooar Around & Around The Big Sleep Ben Has A Visitor A Night To Remember A Picture For Slowcoach Treasure Garden The Jumping Jar The Great Worm Hunt The Singing Cobwebs Game For A Laugh Tears Before Bedtime Weed Sees The World The Snow Castle Two New Flowerpot Men The Shiny Man